Saber Nero (Fate/Extra CCC)
|-|The Innocent Tyrannical Red Beauty= |-|Nero Bride= |-|Mythological Mystic Code of Wrought Iron= |-|Moon Crux= |-|Saber Venus= |-|Casual Clothes= Character Synopsis Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is the Saber-class Servant of Hakuno Kishinami during the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. Her true name is Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus (ネロ・クラウディウス・カエサル・アウグストゥス・ゲルマニクス, Nero Kuraudiusu Kaesaru Augusutusu Gerumanikusu), the Fifth Roman Emperor, who is remembered as a tyrant who oppressed Christians under her reign and was thus regarded in the same light as the Devil. In truth, while she was a hedonist and was prone to flights of egomania and grandeur, she loved her people and Rome and reigned best she could. She was loved by the people despite her quirks, and she established diplomatic relations with many other nations, including Britain, laying the foundation for the existence of the legend of King Arthur. However, she was plagued by her mother and the Senate, and was forced to cut her mother down in public. She lost many relatives and friends, and her family grew to see her as a monster even as the masses loved her more and more. Character Statistics Tiering: At least''' 7-A', likely '''5-B. Far Higher' with Laus Saint Claudius and Fax Caelestis | At least 7-A, likely 5-B. Far Higher with Laus Saint Claudius and Fax Caelestis | 5-A | 5-A | At least 5-A Verse: Fate/Extra Name: "Red" Saber, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus Gender: Female Age: 17 years old when she became Emperor, 30 years old at the time of her death Classification: Saber-class Servant Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordswoman, Fire Manipulation, can gain new skills, modify her body and boost her parameters with Imperial Privilege, Resurrection (Can resurrect herself up to three times with Thrice-Setting Sun), Pocket Reality Manipulation with Aestus Domus Aurea (Can create her Golden Theater, applying it to the World as an inescapable theater that boosts all her stats and lowers her opponents'), can "ride" nearly any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to conventional weapons, Resistance to Magic (Including magical effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Regeneration (Mid-Low; All Servants possess regenerative capabilities) | All previous abilities, along with Flight and Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation, Time Paradox Immunity (After obtaining with the power of the Root of the Beginning, BB, who is able to manipulate space-time, causality, probability, information, gravity, life, death, minds, senses, powers, and souls through her usage of Potnia Theron, was unable to affect Nero due to being opposed by a power of equal potency), Energy Projection, Light Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation with Photon Ray Destructive Ability: At least''' Mountain Level', likely '''Planet Level' (Should be at least comparable to Archer, who fought Berserker, who was capable of breaking Gilgamesh's Enkidu chains. Can fight and defeat Gawain), Far Higher with Laus Saint Claudius and Fax Caelestis (A B-rank and B+ rank Noble Phantasm, respectively, which are superior to C-rank Noble Phantasms, which are the equivalent of A-rank attacks, making it comparable to Arturia's Excalibur at full power) | At least''' Mountain Level', likely '''Planet Level' (Comparable if not superior to her normal self), Far Higher within Nuptiae Domus Aurea and with Laus Saint Claudius and Fax Caelestis (Battled Cú Chulainn Alter for a period of time, but was ultimately defeated) | ' Large Planet Level ' (Defeated Kiara Sessyoin , who is superior to BB, who has full control over the Moon Cell. In addition, Kiara is capable of using planets as nothing more than sex toys) |''' Large Planet Level ' (Capable of barely damaging Sefar, draws power from the Moon Cell) | At least '''Large Planet Level '(Stronger than before, comparable to Sefar, whose power is almost on the same level as Amaterasu herself, and destroyed the Velber Ark's defenses with Charitas Domus Aurora, which not even the Moon Cell could damage) Speed: FTL+ (Comparable to Archer, can keep up with Gawain, Cú Chulainn, and Elizabeth) | FTL+ (Comparable to her normal self) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Full Power Gilgamesh) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: At least Mountain Class, likely Planet Class. Far Higher '''with Laus Saint Claudius and Fax Caelestis | At least Mountain Class', likely '''Planet Class. Far Higher' with Laus Saint Claudius and Fax Caelestis | Large '''likely '''Planet Class. Far Higher with Laus Saint Claudius and Fax Caelestis''' | At least '''Mountain Class, '''likely '''Planet Class. Far Higher''' with Laus Saint Claudius and Fax Caelestis | Large Planet Class''' | Large Planet Class | '''At least Large Planet Class''' [[Durability|'Durability']]:''' At least '''Mountain Level, likely Planet Level | At least Mountain Level, likely Planet Level | Large Planet Level (Can trade blows with Kiara) | Large Planet Level | At least Large Planet Level ' 'Stamina: Superhuman (Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping), Limitless as Saber Venus Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of Meters with Aestus Domus Aurea and Charitas Domus Aurora Intelligence: *Saber, true to her class, is an accomplished swordswoman despite her ditziness and lack of fame as one during life, being able to clash with foes as skilled as Gawain, one of King Arthur's finest knights and a fellow Saber. *She has many skills beyond this, being an accomplished polymath with a self-proclaimed great ability when it comes to the fine arts, and is an incredibly meticulous perfectionist. Her efforts to perfect Rome have been referred to as "exhausting the bounds of human intellect". *She is grandiose and flamboyant, but strangely perceptive when she needs to be, taking note of her Master's flaws but accepting them for who they are. *She is also well aware of her limits and is able to judge most Servants with a glance, advising her Master to retreat when necessary. Weaknesses: Saber is prone to migraines and the skills she gains via Imperial Privilege are usually not permanent as a result. Summoning and maintaining Aestus Domus Aurea is taxing for her, so she can only keep it active for a limited amount of time. She is somewhat flamboyant and prideful but keeps her ego in check when fighting seriously. Versions: Base | Nero Bride | Mythological Mystic Code | Moon Crux | Saber Venus Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her sword, Aestus Estus, the Original Flame, and the Regalia. As Saber Venus, she wields Photon Ray. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm *'Aestus Domus Aurea: Golden Theater of the Flamboyant:' Nero Claudius Caesar's Noble Phantasm, representing the explosion of her artistic talent and passions in life in the form of the theater she designed and constructed herself. It is manifested through her magical energy in a manner similar to a Reality Marble, but she builds it on top of the World as opposed to overwriting it, allowing her to maintain it for longer. It is not the embodiment of her inner world either, but a High-Thaumaturgy that she and she alone can perform, driven by her aspirations and ego. As Saber Bride, she instead uses Nupitae Domus Aurea, turning the Golden Theater into a marriage ceremony. **Within the Golden Theater, everything is made advantageous for Nero, boosting her parameters by one rank (effectively multiplying them by a factor of ten), gradually weakening her opponents, and allowing her to completely ignore their defenses. In addition, due to a legend in which she blocked all the doorways when her audience attempted to leave her in first performance, leaving Aestus Domus Aurea is virtually impossible without Nero's permission or its destruction. **While within Aestus Domus Aura, Nero gains access to several unique skills that can only be used in its confines. *'Fax Caelestis: Closing Rose That Fames Stars:'Nero's most powerful attack, recognized as a B+ rank Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm under the FATE summoning system. Nero first swings her sword in a circular motion, shrouding it in flames, before thrusting it through her opponent, posing dramatically as her foe is engulfed in a massive burst of flame. Alternatively, she'll leap into the air before coming down on her opponent with a downward slash before bisecting them again with a horizontal slash, once again posing as flower petals burst from her foe's wounds. *'Laus Saint Claudius: Imperium of the Maiden's Flowery Words:' Another powerful sword skill used by Nero, recognized as a B-rank Anti-Team Noble Phantasm under the FATE summoning system. Nero dashes forwards, leaving flower petals in her wake as she cuts her opponents down with a single strike. Alternatively, she leaps at her opponent and slashes down at them, before following up with another swing of her sword. In Fate/Extella, after stabbing her sword into the ground, she blasts her opponent with flames that engulf her arm, before slashing them all with Aestus Estus. *'Charitas Domus Aurora: Auroral Theater of Delirium:' Nero's Noble Phantasm as Saber Venus, an Anti-World Noble Phantasm that she uses to destroy the Velber Ark's multidimensional defenses. First using Aestus Domus Aurea to entrap her opponent, Nero summons an array of magical circles with Photon Ray, firing a pillar of light from them that completely engulfs and destroys her target. Class Skills *'Magic Resistance:' An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Nero's Magic Resistance is quite low for a Saber, as she never dealt with it in life, and it cancels spells with a chant below two verses. It cannot, however, defend against High-Thaumaturgy or Greater Rituals. *'Riding:' The ability to ride mounts. It allows Nero to handle most vehicles and animals with great skill, even vehicles that did not exist in her lifetime, such as jet planes. However, she cannot ride Phantasmal Species, such as Monstrous Beasts. In addition, though her forte is chariots, she avoids them. Personal Skills *'Imperial Privilege:' An ability that allows Nero to gain skills that would normally be impossible for her to possess for a short amount of time. At EX-rank, she can even modify her body to gain traits such as Divinity. Nero uses Imperial Privilege to give herself the swordsmanship abilities of a Saber, resulting in her class, and can use it to gain riding skills, artistry, unnatural charisma, and tactical knowledge. However, she cannot acquire skills without basis - but since she's a polymath, she can gain virtually any ability she desires, such as the ability to pilot a jet plane. Due to her poor attention span and constant migraines, most of the skills she gains are temporary, as she eventually forgets them. The skills she always has active are: **'Charisma:' The ability to lead an army and command it through one's charm. Nero commanded incredible popularity and respect across the entire Roman Empire during much of her reign as emperor, with her troops being glad to serve under her during the Septem Singularity. **'Fine Arts:' A talent for creating and recognizing works of fine art. Despite having the skill, Nero's ability as an artist is often considered sub-par at best and her singing is often considered atrocious, but she can recognize abilities and Servants who are also known as artists and musicians due to this skill and her classical education. **'Military Tactics:' The ability to mobilize and command large forces in group battles. This skill makes Nero a skilled tactician when mobilizing her forces, allowing her to effectively combat the United Empire and bring their battle to a relative stalemate until the arrival of Chaldea in the Septem Singularity. **'Riding:' The ability to utilize mounts. Nero has a relatively high effective rank in this skill due to her anecdotes of riding chariots, being more suited for the Rider class container than the Saber class container that she prefers. **'Swordsmanship:' Nero is an incredibly skilled swordswoman due to this skill, being able to match swordsmen as skilled as a Knight of the Round like Gawain. *'Migraine:' Due to her hysterical nature and repeated poisoning by her mother throughout her life, Nero suffers from chronic headaches, preventing her from showing the full extent of her artistic skill. It does have beneficial effects, however, making attempts at mental interference less successful. *'Thrice-Setting Sun:' A skill that Nero can use to resurrect herself up to three times per activation if she falls in battle, though it must be activated beforehand to take effect. It is born from Nero's final anecdote, when a Roman soldier found her three days after her suicide and covered her remains. In that moment, she opened her eyes and thanked the soldier before slipping away once more. *'Star in Heaven:' A supporting skill exclusive to Nero Bride, it increases the charging rate of one's Noble Phantasm. Although it is meant to be utilized on her allies, using this skill along with Flower on Earth and Love for People on herself will render her a "ridiculous cheat Servant" and a "Super Bride-jin." *'Flower on Earth:' A supporting skill exclusive to Nero Bride, it can increase the target's attack power. Although it is meant to be used on her allies, Nero Bride can use this on herself along with Star in Heaven and Love for People to become a "ridiculous cheat Servant" and a "Super Bride-jin". *'Love for People:' A supporting skill exclusive to Nero Bride, it can heal others and increase their defensive abilities. Although it is meant to be used on her allies, Nero Bride can use this on herself along with Star in Heaven and Flower on Earth to become a "ridiculous cheat Servant" and a "Super Bride-jin". Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Extra Category:Kings Category:Queens Category:Historical Figures Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Regenerators Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5